A cœur et à sang
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Andromeda va devoir faire un choix : celui entre son cœur et son sang.


Andromeda s'habilla avec lenteur ce matin-là. Pas la lenteur des gens qui aiment prendre leur temps afin de profiter d'une belle matinée d'été, mais celle de ceux qui s'apprêtent à vivre une journée cauchemardesque et qui le savent. Soupirant, elle passa sa robe de sorcière et sa lourde cape de velours, n'osant pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Ces simples vêtements à eux seuls signifiaient trop de douleur. Elle prit son temps pour fermer les boucles de ses bottes en peau de dragon, elle releva ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval avant d'enfiler gant, bonnet et écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentard, et elle sortit de son dortoir.

Le château était quasiment vide, et pour cause : cette matinée était la deuxième des vacances de Noël, et la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Andromeda avait d'ailleurs regardé sa propre petite sœur, quitter l'école en lui jetant un regard confus, et le petit Sirius, qui était entré pour la première fois à Poudlard en septembre, avait même eu l'air intrigué et avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait décidé de bouder ses deux cousines quand il avait vu Andromeda souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Narcissa.

Evidemment, personne n'avait compris et le soir même, Andromeda avait reçu un hibou de ses parents. Cygnus Black s'inquiétait et demandait pourquoi diable sa fille cadette n'était pas rentrée passer Noël avec sa famille comme se devait de le faire tout Black qui se respectait, et avait déclaré qu'il viendrait la chercher lui-même le lendemain matin et qu'elle devrait le retrouver à huit heures précises devant les grilles de Poudlard, ses valises prêtes. Alors Andromeda avait décidé de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Sans ses valises.

Elle arriva dix minutes avant l'heure convenue, et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son père pour lui expliquer son absence. Bien sûr, elle pourrait mentir, prétexter une envie de travailler plus dur pour ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année, mais cela ne ferait que déplacer le problème, retarder la confrontation. Mais Andromeda était-elle prête à dire la vérité ? Etait-elle prête à assumer qu'elle avait fauté et déshonoré tous les principes et valeurs de ses ancêtres ?

Andromeda soupira une fois encore, se sentant trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements d'hiver, là, simple tache de velours noir sur la neige immaculée. Simple branche malade dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Jamais ses parents ne soutiendraient leur fille dans cette histoire. Et Andromeda devrait faire un choix : les Black, ou Ted. Et du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle en avait tout simplement le vertige.

Comment décider quelque chose d'aussi important quand on ne connait rien de la vie et de l'amour ? Comment avoir à choisir entre renier tout ce que l'on a toujours été et ce que qui nous est arrivé de mieux depuis des années ? Comment avoir à choisir entre la stabilité et l'austérité d'une famille ou la fraicheur et la folie d'un amoureux ? Comment dire à son père fier de la pureté de son sang que le garçon qui a capturé votre cœur est né dans une famille de Moldus ? Comment lui expliquer qu'en quelques semaines, ce Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à retourner tous vos préjugés et que les baisers que vous échanger sont pour vous bien plus précieux que votre héritage familial ?

Andromeda était perdue, définitivement. Elle ne savait pas si Ted et elle avaient un avenir ensemble. Bon sang, elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé avant le mois de septembre et ce fichu travail en commun que leur avait donné le professeur Slughorn ! Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui comme on est amoureux quand on a dix-sept ans : de tout son cœur, et qu'un simple regard la faisait sourire, qu'un simple contact la faisait rougir, qu'un simple baiser la faisait frémir. Ted la rendait heureuse, et qui était-elle pour se refuser le bonheur ? Elle avait vu Bellatrix épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, uniquement parce qu'il avait le bon sang. Elle ne voulait pas devenir aussi amère que sa sœur qui, à seulement dix-neuf ans, semblait aussi lasse que leur pauvre mère.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, incapable de penser à un discours, à un argumentaire pour tenter de convaincre son père que Ted n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais malgré son sang. De toute manière, elle savait très bien qu'il n'en ferait rien. Ted aurait pu être le fils de la Reine des Moldus, rien n'y aurait fait. Il resterait un Sang-de-Bourbe aux yeux de Cygnus Black. Andromeda avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment _elle_ avait pu voir au-delà de la famille de Ted. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son père n'approuverait jamais l'idylle de sa fille.

— Andromeda ? Où sont tes valises ?

Andromeda releva les yeux. Son père se tenait là, de l'autre côté du portail, le visage sévère.

— Je… dans mon dortoir, père.

— Je t'avais dit de les prendre avec toi. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée ?

Andromeda prit son inspiration. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il serait si aisé de mentir, d'évoquer les ASPIC, de demander la compréhension de son père et de rester à Poudlard. Attendre l'été. Peut-être même que son béguin pour Ted s'évanouirait et que ses parents ne sauraient jamais rien de cette incartade. Elle épouserait Lucius Malfoy ou Rabastan Lestrange, comme son père l'avait probablement prévu, donnerait des héritiers à la famille et mourrait en étant restée une Black, emportant dans la tombe le secret de cette erreur de jeunesse.

Mais cet homme l'avait élevée, et elle l'aimait aussi. Et elle lui devait surement la vérité. Mais comment le lui dire ? Comment aborder même le sujet ? Comment annoncer à son père que tout ce qu'elle avait croqué dans le fruit défendu et qu'elle avait aimé pécher ? Elle n'en savait rien, et cela la terrifiait. Alors ce fut ce qu'elle déclara.

— J'ai eu peur, père.

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Peur ? De quoi peux-tu bien avoir peur sous le toit de la maison de tes ancêtres ?

— Je…

Andromeda soupira une fois encore. La maison de ses ancêtres… Cette famille dont elle avait toujours été si fière. Elle avait appris leur histoire, écouté les anecdotes de ses parents sur Phineas, Arcturus, Pollux… elle n'avait jamais connu certains d'entre eux, morts bien avant sa naissance, mais elle connaissait leur histoire sur le bout des doigts, parce qu'être un Black, c'est vivre avec l'héritage familial et le porter en étendard. Et alors elle sut.

— Isla, souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle vit son père se raidir et elle comprit qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Isla ? répéta-t-il, le ton dur et cassant. Et Bob, qui est-il ?

— Il s'appelle Ted. Mais ce n'est pas un Moldu, ce sont ses parents. Ils vendent des…

— Je m'en fiche. C'est de la vermine.

Andromeda sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Je suis désolée.

— Pas autant que moi.

— Je ne voulais pas… Je suis vraiment désolée…

— Ne t'ai-je donc jamais appris ce que cela veut dire, être un Black ?

Andromeda baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix faible.

— _Toujours pur_.

— Absolument. Il n'y a pas de place pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe parmi nous.

De l'autre côté de cette grille, il lui jeta un regard plein de dégoût.

— Tu vas mettre un terme à cette histoire, et quand tu finiras Poudlard, nous te marierons à Rabastan Lestrange, est-ce que c'est clair.

Andromeda releva les yeux et pensa à cet homme, la trentaine, qu'elle connaissait à peine mais semblait lui promettre une vie de tristesse. Elle hocha la tête douloureusement, et reçut les mots qui suivirent comme un violent coup au visage.

— Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Sirius.

Le souffle d'Andromeda se coupa dans sa poitrine quand elle repensa à son cousin dans son écharpe rouge et or, et elle sentit les larmes se mettre à couler sur son visage. Sans un mot de plus, elle regarda son père repartir vers Pré-au-Lard, cette grille entre eux comme le symbole de ce qu'ils venaient de perdre. Il retournait dans leur famille. Allait-il leur dire qu'elle avait à son tour porté un coup à l'honneur des Black ? Allaient-ils tous la haïr et la maudire en attendant que son histoire avec Ted se termine ? Ou finirait-elle simplement par devenir un trou sur la tapisserie familiale ?

Elle remonta lentement au château, en larmes, ne voyant pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Quand elle atteignit enfin les portes de bois du hall d'entrée, elle sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle et une voix douce lui murmurer que quoi qu'il se soit passé pour la faire pleurer, tout irait bien.

Et alors elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle ne serait plus une Black, parce qu'elle ne laisserait pas cet homme sortir de sa vie. Le sang d'Andromeda ne serait plus jamais pur. Simplement parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un dont le cœur l'était trop.


End file.
